Cuando amaneció de golpe
by edwinguerrave
Summary: El 4 de Febrero de 1.992 ocurrió una fractura en la vida democrática venezolana, que se reflejó en la vida de unos magos venezolanos. Este fic participa en el reto "De historia muggle y otros cuentos", del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**Cuando amaneció de golpe**

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic participa en el reto __**"De historia muggle y otros cuentos"**__ del foro __**"Amor de Tercera Generación". (1)**_

* * *

_San Diego, Venezuela; lunes 3 de Febrero de 1.992, 10:15 p.m._

Aunque Salvador Hernández presentía, y las noticias que circulaban desde temprano en la Universidad de Carabobo no confirmaban nada, que el clima político en Venezuela no estaba muy tranquilo que se diga; él estaba terminando de hacer algunos ejercicios de Contabilidad II, pues el día siguiente tendría un examen parcial que le daría la posibilidad real de aprobar esa asignatura que, en sus palabras, "lo llevaba por la calle de la amargura".

Justo al terminar los ejercicios, se estiró, bostezó, y al levantarse, se sorprendió cuando el teléfono sonó. Al contestar, la voz de su tío Francisco, ronca y directa, le soltó:

—Sobrino, no vayas a salir mañana de la casa.

—¿Qué? —respondió, más molesto que sorprendido—. Disculpa, tío, yo mañana tengo un parcial.

—Hazme caso, Salvador —éste se quedó en silencio, pues el hecho que Francisco usara el nombre y no el vínculo familiar involucraba un llamado de atención—, no sólo me lo dice el tabaco, me acaba de llamar el comandante del Fuerte(2) para avisarme que la cosa está realmente fea.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—No sé, no me quiso dar detalles, pero me estuvo comentando que iba a pasar la noche en el Fuerte, y que tenía a los soldados en estado de alerta máxima.

—Ok, entiendo… ¿Y tú qué crees, tío?

—Sabes que yo prefiero no creer, le consulto a mis santos. El tabaco me dijo que la cosa no está fácil, "El Gocho"(3) no ha regresado y hay muchos movimientos en varias partes. Hay que estar pendiente de las noticias.

—Tocará… Bueno, tío —indicó Salvador, luego de un bostezo—, yo voy a escuchar la radio a ver que dicen; si no hay problemas, me lanzo a la Universidad.

—Está bien, si hay algo, ¡ni se te ocurra salir!

—Tranquilo, tío, no voy a salir si está alborotada la cosa.

Salvador, luego de colgar, suspiró, y ajustó el despertador a las 5:00 a.m., pues quería estar temprano en la parada de la ruta universitaria, para tomar el transporte. Cuando se acostó, se quedó dormido reflexionando sobre lo conversado con su tío, acerca de esa solicitud tan directa de mantenerse a resguardo en casa.

* * *

_San Diego, Venezuela; martes 4 de Febrero de 1.992, 5:15 a.m._

Luego de levantarse y ducharse, Salvador encendió el televisor, al recordar la conversación con su tío Francisco. Lo que vio lo sorprendió: imágenes de tanquetas rodando por Caracas, los periodistas hablando de golpes de estado y de rebelión militar, y de pronto una entrevista con el mismísimo Carlos Andrés, no en Maiquetía, principal aeropuerto venezolano(4), sino en los estudios de Venevisión (uno de los canales más importantes en ese momento), anunciando que el "golpe de estado estaba controlado, y los rebeldes estaban comenzando a entregarse".

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Mi tío estaba en lo correcto! —exclamó al ver por tercera vez el intento de la tanqueta de abrirse paso hacia el interior del Palacio de Miraflores. Tomó el teléfono, pero no llamó a su tío _("¿Para qué? No tengo ganas de oírle decir "Te lo dije", ¡no, señor!"),_ sino a su compañera de clases María Inmaculada, quien contestó sumamente asustada:

—¡Ay, Salvador, eso se ve muy feo! ¡Me llamaron para que fuera a la Universidad disque a buscar armas disque "para luchar por la revolución", porque unos locos se fueron al Fuerte Paramacay y se llevaron un montón de fusiles para Ingeniería! ¡No! ¡Yo ni loca me voy para allá! ¿A ver si nos pegan un tiro?

—¿Qué? —Salvador trató de calmar a su amiga, sin mucho éxito—, ya va, un momento, ¿estás segura, María?

—¡Sí, Salvador! —insistía María, hecha un manojo de nervios— ¡En "Radio América"(5) están diciendo que la Guardia está persiguiendo a un grupo de estudiantes que andan por los lados de La Bocaína(6), o algo así! ¡Yo me quedo tranquilita en mi casa! ¡No, qué va!

—¿Y vamos a tener el examen? ¿No sabes nada de eso?

—¡Por Dios, Salvador! —María gritó al teléfono, ya exasperada—. ¡Es-un-golpe-de-Estado! ¿No entiendes? ¡El Rector anunció por la radio que las clases están suspendidas! ¡NO-hay-garantías,-Salvador!

—Sí, algo así vi en Venevisión, pero pensaba que la Universidad no se iba a parar…

—¡Pero bueno, Salvador! ¿Cómo te lo puedo explicar? ¡NO-HAY-GARANTÍAS! ¡Tú sales a la calle y te meten preso, o peor, te meten un tiro por asoma'o!

—¡Ya, María, ya entendí! Por lo que veo, tocará esperar a ver que dicen.

—¿Y qué crees que van a decir, muchacho loco? ¡Que no hay clases! ¡Ay Dios Santo! Y esos locos que andan echándose tiros por allá.

—Bueno, María —trató de calmarla, aunque suponía sin éxito—, vamos a esperar, parece que ya tienen controlada la situación.

—A mí no me parece —insistió María—, en Radio América dijeron que parece que tomaron la Gobernación del Zulia y trataron de tomar La Casona, pero que siguen echándose plomo.

—¡Vaya! —se sorprendió Salvador—. Bueno, María, si quieres, más tarde bajo a tu casa para que estudiemos un rato más Contabilidad.

—De verdad disculpa, Salvador, pero con esto, lo menos que tengo es cabeza para estudiar. Estoy muy angustiada, sentía que algo así iba a pasar.

—Oye, eso no me lo habías dicho.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué a veces tengo como presentimientos de cosas que pueden pasar? Desde niña; que yo recuerde siempre he tenido esas cosas.

—Deberíamos hablar de eso con mi tío, quizás él te pueda ayudar.

—¿Con tu tío, el brujo? —al oír esa pregunta, Salvador se sonrió, y respondió:

—Bueno, sí, con él… Quién sabe y tu tengas algunos "dones".

—No sé, Salvador.

—Bueno, eso lo podemos hablar con calma. Vamos a ver que más dicen en la televisión.

Luego de despedirse de María Inmaculada, Salvador se quedó viendo las noticias, cómo evolucionó la intentona de golpe de Estado, hasta que el comandante de los rebeldes, Teniente Coronel Hugo Chávez, se rindiera en su "puesto de comando", el Museo Histórico Militar, cerca del Palacio de Miraflores, aproximadamente a las doce del mediodía.

* * *

Las clases en la Universidad de Carabobo se reiniciaron el 7 de febrero, aunque sujetas a la recuperación de los espacios, destrozados por las fuerzas del orden público, las cuales "allanaron" el recinto universitario en busca de las armas sacadas del Fuerte Paramacay, y de quienes las llevaron a la U.C.; Salvador y María Inmaculada tuvieron que esperar una semana completa, hasta el 11, para presentar su examen, el cual aprobaron satisfactoriamente.

Pero desde ese momento, a Salvador se le comenzó a instalar una idea en la mente: la situación política de Venezuela ya no sería la misma que él conocía, y la opción profesional que veía más factible era la de conseguir instalarse en otro país. Solo o acompañado, pero de que saldría de Venezuela, lo haría.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) De hecho, este fic será el primer capítulo de un long-fic basado en algunos personajes de la llamada _**"Magia Venezuelensii",**_ parte de la _"Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso",_ idea de **Sorg-esp,** fortalecida y aumentada por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Granger** y **Muselina,** del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" de .

(2) El "Fuerte" del cual habla Francisco es el **Fuerte Paramacay, **sede de la 41° Brigada Blindada del Ejército, y sede de la Guarnición Militar de Valencia.

(3) En Venezuela, llamamos coloquialmente al difunto ex presidente Carlos Andrés Pérez (1968-1973 y 1988-1993) como "Gocho", porque era nativo de Rubio, Estado Táchira.

(4) Se suponía que "Carlos Andrés", otra forma de referirnos al ex presidente Pérez, estaba llegando de una gira internacional justo al momento de la asonada militar; cuando el avión presidencial aterriza, y es informado de la situación por militares leales a la Democracia, él decide regresar inmediatamente a Caracas, pero al encontrarse con el ataque a Miraflores, y antes que los alzados lograran capturarlo, huyó por la Avenida Boyacá (la "Cota Mil"), llegando a la sede de Venevisión a eso de las 5:35 a.m.

(5) Radio América es una de las emisoras AM más populares de Valencia, y durante esta situación, se mantuvo informando sobre los acontecimientos tanto nacionales como locales.

(6) El Barrio "La Bocaína" está ubicado al sur de Valencia, y está habitado por población de clase media y baja, por lo que se convirtió en un "foco de interés" de los "rebeldes"; por ello, un grupo de estudiantes universitarios afectos al golpe intentaron tomar el módulo policial del barrio "Canaima", aledaño a La Bocaína, pero cuatro de ellos fallecieron. Luego de la segunda intentona, del 27 de Noviembre de 1.992, esos cuatro universitarios fueron bautizados por círculos pro-revolucionarios de la Universidad de Carabobo como los "Héroes de Canaima".

* * *

**Buenas noches desde Valencia, Venezuela!** Aquí les traigo este relato basado en los hechos ocurridos el 4 de febrero de 1.992, cuando un grupo de militares, liderizados por el (para ese momento) Teniente Coronel Hugo Chávez Frías, alzaron sus armas en contra de la democracia, a nombre de una "supuesta Revolución Bolivariana".

Como lo comenté en la primera nota al pie, este será el primer capítulo de un longfic basado en Salvador y María Inmaculada, su evolución desde este punto hasta encontrarse en Sydney con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley (de acuerdo a lo que planteo en "Harry Potter y la Frontera Final"). Espero que lo disfruten y lo comenten... Salud y saludos!


End file.
